Invader Zim: A New Home a New Hope
by The Black Nighttinggale
Summary: Zim engages in his latest plan,set in a global scale.Is he attempting to destroy earth or is there something else?This happens 5 years in the future.ZATR.Now dedicated to Jhonen Vasquez,who's desire to touch hearts with his work will be realized. part 1
1. Prologue

Earth, in all my years on this planet I only saw it as three things: first off it was mission, to conquer and rule over the humans as their supreme overlord, then it was my prison, having been told that my mission was a lie I was left in distraught knowing I was really banished to this pathetic excuse for a planet, and now it is my home, gaining everlasting hatred for the Irken Empire, I have learned to live on this planet.

But what would I be doing on this planet you may ask. Simple, I do what I did before I went to the academy, research. I've been researching on earth for quite awhile and I found out many interesting facts about this planet but the one thing that caught my eye the most was…..

"Maaaaaster!" Great! It's Gir again. Better go se he what he wants.

"What is it this time Gir?"

"Master, we're out of tacos!"

"Is that all you called me out here for!?"

"Nope, we have a friend."

"Hello Zim."

"Gir, go hide now! I'll take care of him."

"Okeydokey!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're reading please post at least one comment. I need confirmation that anyone is reading. For information on what I'm working on, what I can do for you or just about me please look up my bio.


	2. Once enemies

A flaming voot cruiser hurtles down onto Earth and crashes in nearby dune. A small metallic figure emerges from the hatch with glowing red eyes and a weapon ready.

"How is it?" a voice asks from inside the hatch.

"It's all clear, there's nothing but sand."

An irken steps out from the cockpit who had just set her blaster in her holster. "Any civilization?"

The SIR unit activates its scanner and scans the area. "A city, five miles from here."

"And our target?"

"Within the city limits." The two grinned at their amazing luck.

"It won't be long now."

* * *

Meanwhile, within the city Dib works on a project he has been working day after sleepless day at.

His sister, Gaz, never really paid any attention to what insane things he did in the garage. Apparently, ever since she finished every game she could find on her Game Slave 2 she started talking to Zim thus causing Gaz to forget he even exists! Zim must've told her something interesting for a topic because now you could even see them smiling and even laughing at each other like old friends who haven't seen each other in years. In fact she had just left to visit him again.

Dib would often times disregard Gaz's or anyone else's existence, even Zim's, after Zim found out his mission was a lie. Zim went to school less frequently until such time he no longer did. Dib began to follow Zim's actions and used up most of his youth doing so.

"It's almost finished!" Dib was proud of his work and it would probably be his last. All his resources are gone now and he can't '**borrow'** anymore of his dad's materials. Linking two pieces of circuitry, his invention was born.

* * *

"It won't be long till we get there." Tak was never more excited than the time she was going to take that exam. She could still remember what Tallest Red had said to her before she got here.

"Tak, I have an important mission for you, I need you to eliminate Zim for me."

"But why? He's not a threat or anything."

"A disciple of Soranos had predicted that he would. Now I know it's unbelievable but we're not taking any chances."

"Very well your highness. But one more thing, where's Tallest Purple?"

"Well he's… Oh shit! He's eating all the snacks!"

Tak disregarded that last part because all that mattered right now was that she was finally going to rid the universe of that green nuisance.

Her new Voot cruiser landed safely in the park. She activated her disguise and Mimi turned on her's. They dashed passed the gates racing to Zim's base. Tak loved the thought of Zim's nearing end.

A few moments later she walks up his walkway. 'Strange, the gnomes aren't attacking.' Tak thought shrugged it off thinking that Zim probably broke them or something. She opened the door and expected those stupid parent bots to come by but it seemed that they were taken off.

The living room was empty and, as it seemed, so was the entire house.

She wanted to make sure that he wasn't home. She checked his kitchen, his room, and even his labs, which she got lost in a few times, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit! He's not here!"

"Should we abort the mission?"

"sigh For now." Tak said in defeat.

* * *

An hour ago.

knock knock

"Who could that be at this hour?" Zim was not expecting anyone to come over.

"Hey Zim!" Gaz was at the door. He should've expected this. She usually came over.

"Oh, hey Gaz. Good to see ya. Come on in." Zim enjoyed having her around. They are good friends after all.

Gaz notices that there are a few suit cases lying a around.

"You goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"But what about Skool?"

"If you don't care about Earth education than why should I?"

"You have a point. Than I guess you're coming."

* * *

Tak walked out and sat on the sidewalk for awhile. 'I was so ready to kill him! Where could possibly be!?'

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the almighty Tak."

'Who could that…? Dib!'

Dib wore an impressive battle suit which made him twice as tall as Tak was.

"Where'd you get that suit? Wait…" A symbol on the suit caught Tak's eye. It was an Irken Empire insignia. "That's my ship you're wearing!"

"Pfff! It was. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go destroy Zim now."

"Hold it earthling! If anyone's going to kill Zim, it's gonna be me!"

"Oh really? But I see no reason why **I** should hold back." Dib doesn't even bother to prepare for battle.

"Oh I'll give you a reason!" Tak raises her blaster but Dib quickly slaps it away.

Dib then backhands Tak like a piece of paper to the hard cement street to his right.

"I expected you to know better than to mess with me."

Dib walks inside blasting a gnome on his way and sets a code under the kitchen table and a new elevator comes up in the middle of the living room.

'Guess I didn't search thoroughly enough.' Tak had gotten up watched as Dib entered the elevator.

She checked the table as soon as Dib left. She called Mimi and she quickly decoded the elevator.

Once down, she scanned for any signs of Dib but found a rotting irken corpse. She then spotted Dib hacking into Zim's computer.

"How dare you! It was my mission to kill Zi…"

"I didn't kill him!"

"Then explain that!" Tak points to the corpse still fuelled with anger.

"It's not Zim." Dib begins to cool down.

"What do you mean?" Tak hid the hope in her, the hope to rid Zim of this world.

"That's one of his unsuccessful clones he tried to create. His clones were meant to be his successful lackeys but gave up when I killed them all. I don't know what he did after that." Dib says not turning his attention.

"You killed them all?"

"Not this one though. He must've killed it himself."

"Wait, why aren't you attacking me"

"Because whatever Zim has planned, I know I'm gonna need your help." Dib shows Tak the monitor of Zim's computer revealing research on a very powerful weapon.

* * *

Somewhere in Winchester.

"Where are we Zim?" Gaz had just climbed a mountain with Zim, slipping a few times but he was there to help.

"Gaz, welcome to Camelot!"


	3. Winchester

"But what the Hell would Zim be doing in this... Winchester?" Tak and Dib have been traveling to Winchester in Tak's new ship.

"I don't know. I've been rather confused of his motives lately." Dib and Tak made a truce earlier since they bear no grudge on each other and they both obviously hate Zim beyond all reason.

"Confused of his motives? What do you mean by that?"

"It's just...he talks to Gaz a lot, he's become very, very sane it's almost like... he's given up."

"So what you are trying to say is, Zim's different now? I find that very hard to believe."

"I know but... the only times I have seen him is when he's at the park with Gir or in the mall with Gaz and when he's around them he just looks so... happy."

"I'm not believing any of this."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't either till I saw it myself."

There was a an awkward silence between the two and so Dib decided to make small conversation with the Irken for the time being. "So... how'd you get this sleak new ship?"

"Oh, this thing? Well, ever since I became an invader after helping the Antions, the Tallest appointed me as a lieutenant and gave me this new prototype."

"It's as large as a transport and it still moves this fast!?"

"Yeah, irken technology has advanced to greater heights each year. This year was the best we could hope for."

"You irkens really are an amazing race,"

"Th-thanks Dib." Tak began to blush. She had never talked to anyone so casually before. Well, that is if you consider talking about alien spacecrafts casual talk.

* * *

"It's so beautiful Zim!" Gaz gazed at the splendour that is Camelot. The castle remained in tact and a beautiful scenery of trees sorrounded the area. It was morning and the sunrise made a perfect contrast to castle. 

Gaz has changed a lot ever since Zim came along. She became sweeter but only to Zim and Gir.

"I knew you'd love it" Zim said with a grin. Zim marveled at his discovery. He's been working on a fix of Camelot's location for about a month now and now his goal is not far.

"So, why are we here anyway?"

"Oh, you'll see!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mimi was sent to find Gir back at the Zim's base when Dib's monitor in his suit picked up something while approaching the weenie stand. 

"Hmmm.. nothing seems to be here. Dib's scanner must be malfunctioning cause I don't see any-"

BOOM

"Hi Mimi!" Gir had appeared out of nowhere and has a custom blaster in hand. "I've been given orders by master to destroy anything that comes into his base." Gir was merely smiling through his words.

He took out a buzz saw.

"Looks like Gir wants to play." Mimi burst from hiding and found no Gir.

Out of the shadows, Gir comes out from behind and readies his saw. Gir laughed a maniacal laugh.

"I saw this in a movie once." This caught Mimi's attention but only to see Gir strike her.

* * *

It was field trip of the Irken Academy. 

Tak looked across the street. She spotted her crush patting a young Antion. The Antion was nicknamed 'Little Julian'. He was like a father or a brother to the Antion. Her crush had wanted to adopt the little guy but he had big sister named Julia who was just about his age.

Tak was jealous of Julia. The two had suspected to have dated.

Tak musters up all her courage and approaches him. "Hey, Zim!"

"Oh, hey Tak!" Zim stands up but just then his communicator in his PAK rings. Zim checks the calling card. It reads 'Julia'.

"Hold on for a minute."

"Oh, alright then." Tak was a bit disappointed but his it perfectly.

Julian waited for Zim to be kept busy. "Do you like him?" The young Antion asks.

Not thinking at all, Tak replies to the young one. "Yeah. With all my heart."

"Wha?" Tak had awoken and spotted Dib resting in the seat behind her.

The auto-pilot was on.

'What was that? Was that a dream or a flashback?'

* * *

Sorry it took me awhile to write this but like as I said.in my other story Bloody Mile I'm working on three stories simultaneously. Also I had to get back on the Zim hype in order to meditate on the next events. and yes I meditate for ideas. It really works! I had to read "**Tak, at Your Service**" by Lunadoll419 to get back on track.. I highly recommend it for ZaTr fans. 

I'd also like to ask ZaTr fans to review on Pinky Lillix's Torches to keep her writing.

And finally I'd like you readers to tell me which story you'd like me to work on next. They're located on my bio section that reads "Stories I'm working on:"


	4. Entrance

I'm so sorry for not coming by! I wanted to work on my StH but I eventually forgot. My writing style has improved so expect longer chapters with better descriptions. I hope there's visible improvement. :)

* * *

The castle was fine but the village was not so well fortified to nature's wrath. Homes were stripped and only few were fine. Though it is obvious that nature was in on this, most of the damage here was not natural. At the foot of the legendary kingdom, a windmill stands with a massive whole on the second floor. Zim assumed it was a meteor or a boulder from a catapult, but nothing was inside.

The entrance was damaged. The gate had fallen and was infested with termites. It was in a severe decrepit state it's weight carried it into the moat below as the pair had hurriedly reached the other side. The thrill had shocked the alien into great state of distress. The goth, however, was invigorated and even shouted a strong "Let's do that again!" Zim was beginning to understand what kind of person was hidden under the dark clothing and closed eyes. She had told him earlier that her hair reminded her of her mother. She never knew her well but felt so connected to her more than anyone else! Her father never mentioned her.

They ventured further into the kingdom. The castle was in the distance but they had already gone so far! They decided to rest before going further. "I'll call Minimoose, he'll bring us our camping gear and..."

"Look!" Gaz pointed out a decrepit inn. It had three floors and was very wide extending most of itself to the back. It still stood and seemed to be okay enough to stay in. "Um... okay, but only at the second floor, the entire area looks like it could collapse at any minute!"

They entered the building, finding piles of dust and cobwebs. Many of the furniture was either turned over or left in pieces. Zim headed to the counter and rang the bell on the table. Gaz stared at him strangely, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" The alien turned to her with a slight blush and smile and then quickly turned back. "Umm... nothing." A mechanical, red lensed, eye piece retracts from Zim's Pak and onto Zim's eye. Zim scans the desk for lifeforms only to find a spider in the drawer, with it's kids. Zim remembers the teacher's desk when he was still in skool. He used to be as tall as the desk itself, much like the counter before him. But he admires his new height, having grown high enough to see over the desk.

Gaz heads into the next room. Several tables are scattered. It is not too hard to see but it is dark nonetheless. A beam of light shines through a massive hole in the ceiling onto the stage. Draped with red curtains and a black piano battered into the floor.

Gaz takes a photo from the camera in her cellphone.

Zim hears a quiet whisper. It is too silent to hear. He decides to shrug it off. He hears it again. Yet the sound is passed off as a rat in the wall.

Zim's lense returns to his Pak as he goes around the counter for a closer observation. A trail of dried ink leads to the floor. An ink bottle is shattered on the floor. Just what had happened here?

The voice tones louder. He recognizes it somehow. The strange echo, speaking one word: "Zim..." He runs up the staircase hoping the voice not stop this time. He passes by a door, hearing that the sound is louder, then quieter as he passes it, he turns, nearly slipping, and heads toward the door. He grabs the door knob and settles his heart beat. He calmly opens the door.

A teal mist-like figure, stand before him. Zim observes the figure as it still echoes. It is in the shape of a man, about five feet, six inches.

It motions him to approach. Zim slowly walks toward, seeing that it poses no threat. It echoes again as he stand next to it. "Zim..." it points to the castle in the distance. He leans out of the window. Seeing the large gate of the kingdom's inner ring. He turns toward the figure and asks "Who are you?"

"Zim!" Gaz calls from below. He turns to the door for a moment then turns to the figure. It had disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile at Zim's place...

Mimi was having a difficult time. Gir kept dodging into the shadows then comes out form everywhere; from under the bed to the ceiling fan. Mimi was damaged with internal damage from his first strike. GIR was smarter than he seemed. He struck her head first, damaging her sight, along with her sight functions like infrared, heat signatures and even night vision. Mimi had to get out.

He laughed his maniacal laugh as Mimi retreated out the door. She rushed toward it only to be caught by GIR coming form the ceiling. He fires his blaster and she is sent to the wall. Her legs are severely damaged, she can't move. GIR laughs again as he approaches with buzz saw at the ready.

Her vision weakens. A tall form, a few inches taller than her now five foot, three inch master, stands behind the door with a blaster for an arm and shoots GIR down. Everything goes black.

* * *

Tak and Dib sit in front of a fire, inside a barn near the windmill with a massive hole in it. The atmosphere is dense as Dib fixes his suit, Tak's former ship. Tak sits near the fire. A thick blanket surrounding her. 'It's so cold' she thinks. The location is in a valley, being pelted with gushes of wind every now and again.

Dib gets out and settles near the fire across a troubled and cold Irken. It's not even nine o'clock so he can't sleep just yet. He decides to make conversation. "So...umm..." Tak looks up, as if she had awoken from a trance. "Zim told me there was a rebellion back at your planet. Why is that?"

"Why did Zim tell **you** that?" Tak was curious. She'd never expect Zim to have any normal conversation with Dib, ever.

"Well, once we were turned into salami due to some crazy experiment and we were chased into some house by some dogs. Then we started talking since we thought we were gonna be there for a while and couldn't fight with no arms. It wore off eventually and..." Dib noticed her slight amusement. She seemed to laugh inside, but Dib had grown and had delved into some human, or more specifically, general psychology, and knew well how people would react. She was happy inside and felt that it was untrue.

She began to burst out laughing. "You don't believe me, don't you?"

She tried to hold off her laughter, calming her heart from the sheer hilarity that still loomed her mind. "Sorry, but you don't honestly expect me to believe that you were once a salami, a lifeless piece of meat used for human consumption." She still bore her smile. Dib, like many men who have faced her alluring smile and managed to put it there, would have been caught in her eyes. But for some reason Dib was unaffected. She didn't seem to notice.

The atmosphere lightened and Dib began to settle with a gentle smile of his own. Dib had a question in mind and felt that now would be the best time. "So what can you tell me about Irk?"

He expected him to lose her smile but it simply stayed. "Um... not much really. If I told you..."

"You'd have to kill me." Dib interrupted. He was still smiling and felt that he had found a hold on friendship.

She giggles. "Yeah. But I can tell you about my time in the Academy."

Dib smiles. At least he'll find out more about his new friend. 'friend...I like the sound of that.' Dib gladly thought.

* * *

MIMI awoke witha bright light above her. Her eyes adjust as she reboots.

She sits up, and observes her surroundings. It is a small enclosed, white room. Surgical tools, narcotics with stands, and welding materials sorround the room. A large object is above her, which seems to have come out from the ceiling, with strange pointed objects protruding from it, retracts into the area above. She gets off the surgical bed.

She realizes that she is fully functioning and her armor is in tact. She also notices that everythign seems smaller. Then she finally notices that she is actually **realizing** and **noticing** things! Despite the fact that she is a robot, subjective commands from her superior, she can't help but feel that she is being watched. And now she's trying to process the fact that she can now **feel**!

She hears footsteps and the same tall figure from before is at the door. It doesn't seem as tall as before, though. It is a some sort of taller SIR unit. It is gray in color with teal detailing like it's eyes and the cracks between it's parts. It has a sharp design with with three fingers and two toes, much like an Irken. It's head resembles the "V" shaped Irken insignia but with pointed "ears". It stands at a good five and a half feet. It has manly figure but not burly, just regular. It's forearms are bulky with it's elbows sharp and pointed beyond, much like Megaman. It's upper arms are smaller though but hold onto it's armored shoulder pads. It's chest is of a typical male form with with a show of strength. It's legs are practically the same and similar to that of Megaman characters but with the two sharp toes that seem to show some good leaping capabilities.

"I apologize for earlier." It speaks in a young male's voice but somewhat robotic in tone. Though it appears to have no mouth. "When Master's defective clones built SIR units, they based their fighting ability on slasher movies."

"I-It's quite alright." She suddenly cups her mouth in shock. Her voice is like his, only in a female's voice. Now processing the fact that she is actually shocked.

She turns to a circular magnifier used for dental purposes to see herself. Her form is similar to his, only an inch shorter in height, but with a slimmer chest, granting a show of speed in her design. Her details are glowing purple, also in the cracks between her parts. "Is that...me?"

"You've been upgraded." He says nearing her. "Master has had research on better SIR unit functionality when I constantly shut down, decreasing my efficiency."

She turns to him. "Wait a minute. GIR? Is that you?"

He lightens his features, presenting a makeshift smile. "Took you long enough." He says in a friendly tone.

* * *

The conversation had been going on for a good hour. Tak had told him of her exploits as an Irken engineer, pilot, and invader, despite the untrue rumor that she was defective. "So you were the best in the Academy?" Dib asks.

"I was." She seems lost in her past; thinking deeply.

Dib decides to break the very brief silence. "What do you mean by was?"

She looks up to him. Staring at him intently. She wants him to know that what she is about to say, is a secret; classified. He nods in response. She looks down as she hugs her knees. "Someone signed into the Academy." She explains. "He was brilliant, efficient, cunning. I could have bested him if I trained harder but he..."

He leans in. Eyes affixed on her intently with an attentive gaze.

She sighs. "He...became my weakness..."

* * *

**Please read and review so I can go on. I want to know if my readers still exist. So, again, please review. :)**


	5. Antion

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING:**_

Check out this site for detail on **EVERY** IZ character: http:// scratchpad. wikia. com/wiki/List_of_Characters_from_Invader_Zim

If you don't know who Invader Tenn, Skoodge and Grapa are, then you should check the site for a better understanding before moving on. The description is **VERY** short, however.

Darkdremora4 stated that he didn't know whether or not this was their personality. Some of you may feel the same. Others, will probably notice the personality difference. I'd just like to inform you all that this takes place five years in the future. Dib and Zim would have developed by this time. Zim's new personality is in fact canon, Jhonen stated that he wanted to make him realize the beauty of humanity. Dib, knowing that he isn't crazy, would have developed his skills in intelligence and combat due to his encounters. This personality could also be canon since he is supposed to wage war on Irk in a TV movie.

And for as a clue for future chapters, Tallest Red's personality with change DRAMATICALLY in this story.

I'd like to thank **Bloodjam, Spirit Rose, Invader Devi**, **ZaTrIsTheBest, Hiezen, Samantha-san13,**** DarkDremora4, **and **Glasscase of Emotions **for reviewing! :D Thanks again!

* * *

War was no joke. It was horrid and the consequences were devastating, whether you were the victor, or not. But those fools think everything's a joke! Honor, Friendship, they wouldn't care less. The Almighty Tallest. If I ever get back to Irk alive, I'm going the wage a war of own! Tenn's thoughts felt like her last. She dreaded war now. She, like many of the Irkens, were completely and utterly loyal to them, but her PAK was shot. Her true self, hidden within the confounds of complex circuitry of the object in her back. She was free now, but it's no use. Death was inevitable, but why did it have to be so soon!?

Invader Tenn had fled into the cave eluding the defective SIR units as well as Meekrobs' inhabitants. These creatures of pure energy destroyed her entire base and wasted no time when the SIR units attacked. She barely made it out alive! She rushed further into the damp cave to avoid as much enemy contact as possible. She could still hear the screams of her fallen comrades. The destruction, the pain... the death. She had lost all morale, war's victim was her.

She took out her com-link from her PAK and try to call for help. "Hello!? Is anyone there!? Please respond!" She panicked and almost dropped it. "Who's this?" A response. She felt her spirits lift slightly. "Hello? This is a scout ship patrolling this sector. Where is your location?"

"Planet Meekrob! My base had been attacked and I seem to be all thats left! I'm in a cave north of it's location. Please send help!" There was a short silence. Meekrob was a heavily feared planet where's people could only die by overloading it's energy but had and indestructible leader who did not share it's people's weakness. "Hello!?" She called out again.

"Um... well. Um..." She sensed the fear in him. Her hope was now gone. All that she could hear was a bit of rumbling as if they were attacked! She could only assume that they were intercepted.

Battered and bruised. She did not gain any lethal scars to escape to the sweet bliss that is death. She drew out her blaster. Pointed it at her head. This had to be it. Her hands trembled. It became to slippery in her hands. "**NO!**" She threw the blaster into the wall. "I can't do this!...This is wrong...this...can't be the end..." Fear filled her but her will to live was stronger than ever. Her hatred for the Tallest towered and she felt a small shred of hope creep into her body as her hatred grew. She reached for her blaster but she heard static from the entrance. She can't get it now!

She heard malicious mumbles and haughty laughter. They walked toward her. They knew she was here! It was now or never and was ready to die. She jumped to the wall across. She may have gotten her blaster but they saw her and were sure of her. She mustered her courage out of anger and went out of hiding and shot two of the three. She tried to fire again as the two dissipated into nothing as they were shot but the third dodged quickly. It was about to blast her with its own energy. A shot was heard but it was a blaster from behind as the energy being broke into the air.

Another Irken emerged from the entrance. He was short and stubby but had a serious expression. Tenn got out of hiding and ran toward. He turned and signaled her to move on. "Thanks for the rescue." She said.

"No, thank you. You gave me a reason to take out those two idiots." He said with a hint of joy in his voice, even adding a light chuckle.

"Hmm?" Confusion would have adorned her expression but was too overflowed with relief, gratitude, and overall excitement for revenge. She inwardly giggled as her thoughts took her.

"I'll explain later."

They were at the outside and it was all clear. A scout ship was below, very similar to those of voot cruisers but a larger build for transport purposes. They headed down quickly, wasting no time whatsoever. The hatch opened as they neared the front. They jumped in and took off.

* * *

Tak took a while to continue on. She was gathering her thoughts. "About three years ago, me and my old roommate, Tenn, were on a trip to Antion. He was there. He was ecstatic to visit his pen pal, young Ant named Julian-"

Dib blinked in confusion. "Wait...a young ant?"

"Oh, right. You don't know much about the rest of the universe. Well, Antions are much like your own ants. They aren't blind but they do have antenni. They came from your planet but evolved on the moons of Saturn. They made colonies and the collection of these colonies is called Antion. Understand?" Her explanation intrigued him. Just how many of the species were taken from his planet then evolved.

"How did they get up there?"

"Martians."

"Wha-What!?"

"I know it sounds strange but Martians were the most interactive with earth." Dib was filled with inner glee. He had found a way to learn of the others beyond his planet. He wanted to know more but Tak was not just a source of information but a friend. His heart ached slightly when he realized that she was just consoling to him and he ignored it for his own sake. Against his current desires, he let her have her way. "We're getting off topic here. What was it about Julian?"

"Oh," Tak saw his concern. She found a fondness in his presence. Friendship was long forgotten ever since that fateful day. "Well," A slight depression was on her face. She was placing herself into her past to let another share her pain. It was a painful process, consoling to another, but it was worth it.

**(A/N: **_Italicized_** is Tak's narration of the story)**

Tak got up from her seat as the large transport settled down. The universes most friendly race cheered on with friendly smiles came about when the young Irkens came out. Tenn followed her out as they saw the overly positive vibe waiting outside to make them smile so hard there cheeks would hurt! "This is amazing! They're all so happy!" Tenn could see her experience here. At least she was happy. "To think, we're gong to be in the most peaceful moons of the universe for a week!"

_It was obvious to everyone that, though our time there was temporary, this was paradise and time would go so fast. I would have enjoyed it myself._

Tak sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Tenn asked as they neared the exit.

"It's just a whole week of chances I'll blow."_I wanted to confess to him on our time there. Tenn suggested it and I agreed. I was so obsessed that I lost focus almost all the time! I couldn't sleep, eat, or even kick butt! I was the best of the best and I was slipping. If I let it go any further, it would've already been too late.  
_

"C'mon. Perk up, this is Antion, there are many romantic locations here." She said with smile. Her grin was large and animated, she was her best friend and they did everything together. She couldn't help but smile back and summon that strength of a warrior to her side and march proudly off the transport. She got off and the Hawaiian style greeting made play as they were gladly greeted.

Tenn couldn't help herself as everyone was embraced by the loving species. It was hard for her to tell who was better looking but most Antions look almost the same. It was because of this that there was no discrimination of appearances. What defined each one is there personality. They were themselves and falsehood was no where to be seen. They looked nothing like earth ants. They were like humanoids with a brown color and almost round heads.

After all the overly excessive hospitality, the entire troop gathered at the road. They found their lieutenant holding onto a bus-like vehicle. The slimming professor hung carelessly on the handle. His brown eyes made him distinct and unique from the rest of the staff. His eyes were soft and seemed so caring. Some of the girls giggle at his words but he was a one woman man. His eyes were set at the only girl taller than him, their reigning leader at the time, Tallest Miyuki. "Okay, everyone in."

The man piloting the transport sat emotionless with his large frame and black goggles. His muscular stature is weakly defined as his uniform was wide and spread out. It made a him appear stout and malnourished. He was not, yet not many knew this. He was silent and he was affixed to the forward road. He just seemed so...lifeless.

_As I got into the bus, there was a bit of pushing. Some of the girls rushed and I was pushed and shoved in between a few people. I lost track of Tenn and started stumbling. I planned to sit close to the front but after all the struggling, it was already too late to move out. I fell into a seat next to a certain someone..._

Tak fell into a seat and her hand landed on one of the arms of the chair. It was over her seatmates hand and, you guessed it, it was Zim's. _Just my luck._ He looked at her with a neutral expression. She stared into his eyes with a heavy blush. Her mind shut down as her body completely froze. A friendly smile crossed his lips with a slight chuckle. Her blush grew to an immense shade of red that none of the red dwarf suns could ever compete with the intensity of this _most totally embarrassing moment of my life!_

Tak attempted to compose herself before he said anything but it was already too late. "Hey Tak, I didn't know you were here." He was so happy to see her. She had attempted to avoid any contact with him lately and wanted to continue that until she mustered up all her courage to finally let out her emotions. But he was right there, as early as the trip would allow, he was sitting right next to her.

She blinked twice, attempting to process just what was going on. "Umm...uhh..." She struggled to find her voice. She wanted to explain that she just fell in by mistake but... "

Okay everyone, we're taking off!" The Lieutenant called as he held onto the railing leaning over the driver as they took off.

She adjusted herself onto the seat, trying to avoid the jump start's force. She shifted to her seat then it took off. She watched him look out the window as the clouds came to view.

Tak sat nervously in her seat. She gripped her hands on the arm rests, trying to get a hold of herself. 'C'mon! Say something!' It wasn't very silent, however, she felt as if they were the only two people in existence, and this didn't help one bit.

Their several battalion allies are seated around them. Speaking of the events to come and those of last night. One of the pilots of the craft was hiding down in the storage bay. He was trembling. He said that this trip was a mistake, He's inside the infirmary right now and is being set to be transported. Zim heard whispers from behind his seat. It was a masculine voice "Did you hear? That crazed pilot escaped and is roaming the city!" The female next to him gasped and whispered things to him. Their voices faded into the distance.

An excited smile grew over Zim's face. He was waiting for some action ever since he joined the academy. Though, that's what everyone would think. They knew him. His personality is public because of his popularity. He's been seen as a man married to action, but he wasn't, thats what he made them think. His smile was there coupled with a slight blush, easily hidden by the sunlight from the window. Tak's hand was still over his.

Tak had not noticed her right hand was gripping on Zim's instead of an arm rest. Zim hatched an idea. _I was just so embarrassed and I promised myself that wouldn't do this. So I decided to tell him right there and then...but... _Zim flipped his hand on it's back and slipped his fingers in between Tak's and gripped her hand in his. She blushed further and now, she couldn't hide it. 'I knew it.' Zim thought as he smiled at her. _It felt so good! I looked into his eyes, his soft, gentle, crimson eyes. Then I fell in love all over again._

The moment went uninterrupted. Until Tak realized what she was doing. She pulled out her hand. "Umm...sorry." Tak apologized.

"No, it was my fault." Zim said with a smirk.

* * *

Zim and Tak walked into the lounge as they were being signed in. Tak left to sit in the couch where Tenn was flirting with Lieutenant Zar. The slimming man was unaware of her continuous babbling as he read a magazine with an article of the Tallest Miyuki. Tak sat beside her, watching as her companion fooled herself. She giggled at her silly friend who turned and said "Go away, Tak. Can't you see we're having a very engaging conversation here?" Tak giggled again as she stood up. "Okay, okay. I'll leave you two alone." She said in a friendly manner that only confused Tenn.

**(A/N: Tenn's personality is purely fictional here. But there is a reason why she isn't like this nowadays and not living a life outside of war. But I'd like to enlist some help as to what Tenn's current personality should be. If you have any ideas, please tell me.)**

Tak walked toward the counter walking backwards as she couldn't help but stare at the scene a while longer. As she stepped backwards, she lost track of what she was doing or where she was going. As she turned around she bumped into another Irken. Zim, from a distance, saw her fall to the ground. The guy she bumped into got up, apologized frantically and ran in fear before she could get a good look at the guy. Zim ran toward her.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Tera was talking with the man at the counter. "So what you're saying is, we have to squeeze in our troops?"

"I'm sorry ma'am I truly am. But many of the rooms have been reserved. Many families and couples are coming here. I'm terribly sorry." The red Antion took out several key cards, including four of them with a golden tag. "These are all the remaining, available rooms. But to compensate for the lack of rooms, we'll be happy to allow you access to the remaining elite rooms."

"Hmm...Okay, we'll take it." She said with a smirk. She gave out the keys to the troops and picked out, randomly, who would take which room with whom.

Zim didn't notice the crowds of people leaving as he approached Tak.

The pilot from the transport tapped Tera on the shoulder. "I know you're planning to take one of those elite rooms for yourself." The large man said in a burly deep toned vioce.

"Don't whine Izakk, I'll give you one." She handed out one.

"Oh, I know you will." He swiped the card from her hand, almost scaring her. "The third one would go to that prick, Zar. But you've got a fourth one. That should go to a well deserved soldier."

"Ugh! Fine." She looks around to find her top soldiers-in-training. As Zim helped Tak up to her feet, Tera called them out. "You two! Take this!" She tosses the card sideways to make it spin and land into Tak's quick hands. "A room key?" Tak says to herself. "Zim, Tak, your room is on the eighth floor." What was happening right at that moment was finally registering in their mind. Tak's, Zim's and Izakk's eyes widened. "What!?" The said in unison. She smiled then walked away.

Izakk followed her. "What are you thinking!? They're of opposite sex! They're our best in the troop! This could hinder efficiency."

She smiled. "C'mon Zak, don't you believe in love?" She winked.

"Heh. Whatever you say."

* * *

They took the elevator up. Tak was beginning to hate the simplicity of this place. Didn't they have anything faster than this!? She stood there, next to him, hoping not to let anything slip just yet. The

The eight floor seemed like it was in another galaxy because this took way too long. The deafening silence was unbearable. The floors clicking away as they pass them by. Their destination was finally reached and they exited to their room. Zim unlocked then opened the door for her. Their luggage had somehow already been there. 'Hm... nice service.' They took a look around, the room was beautiful and nicely decorated. A view of the valley was outside the window.

Tak headed into the next room as Zim headed toward the sofa he spotted as they went in. As he was about to rest on it after a long trip, Tak screeches in the next room. Zim rushes to her aid in a brisk, panicked dash. He finds her, simply shocked. Not writhed in fear, but blushing. Zim looks around but finds nothing. "What's going on?" She points at the bed and Zim joins in her shock and blush. It's a single master bed!

Zim began to calm himself before she noticed. "I'll sleep on that couch, that okay?"

He said it so calmly that Tak felt almost (_almost_) disappointed. "Uh... yeah."

Zim folded out the couch into a bed, resembling a Japanese futon. He lied down in the sweet bliss he felt in his heart, drowning him with delight. Now, he was sound asleep. Tak lay in the silence. The clock beside her, ticked in the silence echoing through the room. Tak heard her heart beat echo through her body in a peaceful harmony. The man she loved was in the same room! it was an amazing moment. She drifted off into her blissful slumber.

* * *

_Days passed as every opportunity __I found was simply tossed away due to my lack of confidence. Then one day, I had lost all of it. It was a field trip to the Galla Deu Bon, a large local neighborhood named after a random mix of words from earth. Since being in earth and all the research I've done, I've begun to realize how silly that name is._

_Anyway, we walked all the way there since vehicles import laziness, envy, and possible accidents. The transport we had at the start of the trip wasn't even supposed to be there! Our lieutenants made that mistake of bringing it here._

_Galla was simplistic and had many children running around without a care in the world. That was where I met Julian and his sister, Julia._

Zim sat next to Julian as he swayed his feet over the floor on the bench. They were talking about their experiences and seemed to be busy for a while. They were at the local park. Zim and Julian were having a blast, they finally met. Joy filled her own heart as he chuckled at Julian.

Tak rubbed her hand on her forearm, trying to regain her composure. She walks up to him with her hands placed behind her. Hoping not to interrupt. "Hey, Zim!" She smiles.

"Oh, hey, Tak." His communicator rang. "Hold on for a minute."

"Oh, alright then." A weak smile graces her lips as he walks away in a short distance.

She remains deep in thought then the Antion spoke up "Do you like him?"

"With all my heart." She never ventured from whatever she thought.

Zim walked back. "Sorry about that. Julia just wanted to show me her father figure Kor. They'll be arriving soon."

"Umm... Zim? Can I talk to you for a moment." Tak didn't make eye contact.

"Sure?" Zim was suspicious. But didn't expect much.

"Alone." They look at Little Julian and he slowly backs away. With his little grin.

Zim brought her to a bridge, overlooking the river which runs through out Galla "So what's up?"

_He was so calm it hurt! He had no idea of whta I had to say. _"Zim...I-I-"

"Zim!" Julia came out from the background with a large man. She held Zim's arm. "C'mon! I want you to meet Kor." She pulled on him and dragged him away.

"I'm so sorry about this Tak. I'll talk to you later!" Zim shouted as he was taken away against his will. Tenn watched from a distance and joined her friend in the bit annoyance. 'Ooooh! So close.'

Tak waved with a weak smile. '**Damn it!**' She screamed in her head. She rest her head on the rails of the bridge in frustration.

* * *

She woke to the elegant and new born sun as it creeped through the cracks of the window shades. She yawned and stretched her limbs as she got off her bedside. She approached the shades and let the light shine through. It was so beautiful! The lush grass plain, overlooked by the the building, shined brightly in the sunrise. The valley's features were emphasized as the long shadows drew from every rock, bump, and tree in the valley. Further from that were the hard working farmers, who sho spotted her from the distance and waved. She smiled back and waved.

She opened the double doors to find Zim on a single hand, handstand. He pushed up and down in synchronized motion waiting two seconds in the air then one as he went down.

Tak raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry." He flipped back up. He was sweating heavily. "I was practicing."

"Practicing? For what?"

"Umm... forget I said anything." Zim seemed a bit secretive. Since it was Zim, it was worth looking into. She merely shrugged it off... for now.

"You should prepare for the festival. I'll bathe first." Tak headed into the shower with a set of clothes in hand.

"Alright." She saw Zim was about to sit down on the couch with his sweat still drenching his back. "On second thought, why don't you go first?"

"Umm... ok?" Zim raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. He took his clothes, that we're ready on the coffee table, and headed in.

Tak's mind began tossing ideas at her like an old lady with bird feed in park. Ideas she thought he would take time to consider while he was in there. "Umm... Zim?"

"Hm?" Zim turned around to see her face flushing. He smiled at this. Especially when she tried to hide her blush by not looking straight at him!

"Umm... Would you mind mind joining me in the festival dance tonight?"

"I don't see why not." He said with a smile.

Tak blinked. She wasn't expecting an immediate answer. "Umm... thanks. I-I'll see you at...seven thirty?"

"Sure."

* * *

The sun had just set and Tak impatiently awaited Zim's arrival. She stood at the entrance of the large restaurant, which was refitted and transformed into a suitable location for the dance. The DJ was set up playing the music, banging his head, moving to the beat. Those one the dance floor moved to the beat as many laughs were exchanged and others danced in groups.

Her urban attire consisted of a long horizontally striped dress over her pants with black boots. She wanted to go for a simple look that just seemed her. All she had to do was strap on a devious grin and she'd be all his. Well, at least that's what Tenn said. She tapped her foot. 'Maybe he's in his room.' She took the time to set her timer to ring at seven thirty.

She was feeling a bit ridiculous but this was the day she was waiting for. She decided to go and and check their room.

Tenn walked up to her with her date, Grapa, before she could leave. "Hey Tak, I heard you got a date with Zim." She teased. She nudged Tak in the shoulder, with a mischievous smile coupled with a wink. "Grapa here knows Zim personally."

* * *

Dib was in complete and total shock. "Wait, wait, wait!" To her annoyance, Tak stopped her story. "You liked...Zim!?"

Tak had realized that she had not mentioned Zim yet to him. "I'm sorry." Tak sighed and looked at him and thought. 'No wonder he was so calm all throughout.' She looked down again. "I know it may sound crazy, but he wasn't always like this. But let me finish so I can explain."

Dib nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Tak's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Do you know where he is?"

"He said something about going out to Galla." At that, Tak saddened her expression. "Oh."

'Julia, I knew it!' She walked outside. "Tak, wait!" Tenn's voice faded into the background as Tak wandered into the cold, cold outdoors. Lonely and hurt, she sat in the gazebo at the back of the hotel. It was close to the green maze. Passed that was the field which Tak's room overlooked. Her heart weighed heavy as the gentle breeze was her only company. The wind caressed her features as she began the painful process of letting go.

Minutes passed. Tak heard three songs finish from inside. It was only six thirty. She saw Zim walk by on the sidewalk a distance from her. He was alone and looked like he was waiting for something.

"No. **No!**" She clenched her fists. "I'm not giving up!" She got up. And began to run toward him. A vehicle stopped before him. 'What the...!? There aren't supposed to be any vehicles here!'

Zim jumped in with several Antions then they zoomed away. She wouldn't let this hold her back. Her PAK gave her a small object watch-like to fit her wrist.

Tak fired a string of energy that splat out without a sound on the hide of the transport sticking on it, much like a grappling hook, toward the transport then landed on it carefully onto lasso's spread, making no sound of her impact on it's topside.

It ventured toward the Galla and Tak remained calm. The trip wasn't as long as she previously thought since she wasn't walking. They neared an alley way inside one of the Neighborhood blocks. They entered the center of the lonely corner and the floor went down like an elevator. "What's this?"

It stopped and two men came out from a door as the ceiling of the subterranean location was closed. Tak got off and hid. She heard voices. A muscular tone broke the silence. "Welcome friends. It's nice to see you again, Zim. Julians told me a lot about you." She heard a thump on the top of the vehicle. "Looks like we got a stow away!" Tak looked up to find Julia, with a friendly smile. "Hey, Tak. I didn't know you were into this kind of thing." Zim came out from the corner.

"Oh, I'm just..."

Julia interrupted "Say no more. You in." She said excitedly.

Tak was brought to see the rest of them. Most of them looked like they were from different parts of the wrold, banning together for some UFC fight. A big burly man stood with a black suit and a medallion. Another was skinny with drapes on him, looking somewhat like a monk. Beside him was short man with a sharp, pointed, iron mask and a sleeveless black jacket. Behind the pair was a woman almost as tall the man in the suit. She wore leather and make up.

"Hehe. Julian told me a lot you too, Tak." He said with a grin similar to Tenn's. It annoyed her to a point but soon realized what he meant. "The name's, Kor." They shook hands.

"Come here you two. I'd like to show you the underground's pride and joy!" He opened the rusty double doors and let everyone in. "Inspired by the Martian, built by the humans, and recreated by our ancestors! I present to you..." Tak and Zim widened their eyes in amazement at the sight. "**The Coliseum!**" His announcement echoed within in the massive arena.

The crowds cheered as two combatants battled it out. A swift punch knocked down one of the men. The referee headed towards him. "He's out!" The crowd cheered as the nearly unconscious contestant was brought by the medic that were on stand by. The two fighters knocked their fists together saying "Good game." A weak smile crossed his lips then he went to rest as he was being carried away.

"This is what you were planning to watch before the dance?" Tak's eyes were set on the next fight.

"Yeah. Kor invited me." Zim went to her side, to watch the opening fight.

"You thought you were gonna watch?" Kor asked. "Cause if you want to, you can watch in the V.I.P. box."

Tak and Zim looked at him. "You mean you want us to willing and openly participate in this event, against the by laws of this planet?" Zim said.

"Resulting in a pitch confliction with the orders of our lieutenant?" Tak continued.

"Like I said, you can watch-"

"Hell yeah! We're in!" Tak and Zim said in unison.

Tak watched from the V.I.P. box as Zim entered his first match. Kor said that there will be five levels to this tournament. Tak and Zim are confident that they will meet up in this.

The round started. Zim's movements were quick and decisive. Zim landed a clean punch to his chest with his left hand. He kneed his head then jumped and slammed his right fist into his opponents face. An easy win. Tak's first round was just as swift. She sweep kicked her opposer then grappled him in a choke hold. He easily tapped out under her strength and weight. The competition was what they expected. They fought without even breaking a sweat! Though, it was fun to get in there and strike down an opponent.

Zim and Tak joined with the rest when the final match was approaching. "This is a relief. At first I thought Kor just wanted me to watch."

"So this is what you were preparing for?" Tak said.

"Yeah. When I heard Kor tell me about the underground, it instantly screamed in my head that there was violence involved!" Zim was as happy as ever.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see what's next!" Tak blushed a bit. _I had said to myself in early in the morning that today was the day._ She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him.

"Umm...Zim? There's been something I've been meaning to tell you." She caught Zim's interest yet again. She reached for his hand, to make sure this moment stays.

Just as he was about to speak. Julia came in again. "Zim? Can I talk to you?"

"Uh... sure." Zim looked back at Tak. "I'm sorry about this. I'll be back real quick."

Zim went into the hall. Julia was acting much like Tak at this moment. This made Zim very confused. "Zim, I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Zim stood before. She wasn't looking into his eyes. Afraid she'd get lost in them again.

"We've been friends for a long time. You treat my brother like your own and I feel we've all made a connection. You know, like a family." She began pausing for a while. "But there's something else I feel. Other than just staying friends..."

"What's that?"

Julia looked up to him, engulfed in his eyes. "Zim, I love you."

Zim's eye's widened but not as much as Tak's. She was watching the whole thing. It made no different whether she saw or not. She could hear everything perfectly. Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't bare it anymore. She lost, for first time in her life, she lost. _The pain I felt returned ten fold. Greater than anything I have ever felt before. Not even a million battle scars could compare to it!_

Tak ran from the scene. She ran into Kor. Gripping onto the chest of his shirt. "What's wrong, little lady?"

"Please, I want to go back." She pleaded. He rubbed the back of her head. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." He knew more than she thought he did.

* * *

She sat in a seat. Depressed and heart broken, she sat with her head buried in her arms. Tenn was trying to comfort her. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." The words repeated, even in the voices of others. How can she be fine! She lost so much that day.

Her alarm rang. Tenn checked her timer in her PAK "Oh, it's seven thirty."

Just at that moment, Zim extended his hand out to her. She looked up and stared at it. "C'mon, let me cheer you up." He winked.

She forgot all about her pain and the rest of the world as their hands made contact. Her heart sang. The song played, but just as they were going to dance, Tenn was already at the DJ, whispering her request. At that, the song immediately changed and a slow song played.

Without any hesitation they took themselves in each other's arms. "Tak? There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Her heart beat but not at a stressful rate. It was excited, excited for this perfect moment, and ready, reday to return the favor. "Yes, Zim?" She smiled with her soft eyes. He fell into the abyss of her purple orbs. It was simply amazing.

"Ever since I was in the academy, you caught my eye. Your strength, your will. You were different, you weren't like any other girl." Tak and Zim lost in the moment. Everyone, disappeared. "You took me by surprise. You were eternity in my mortality. And I would do anyting to have you." They shared in each others warmth as her only reply was a deep kiss.

All those around, Irken and Ant, cheered and applauded.

She pulled out. "But what about Julia?" It was all silent.

"I turned her down." He said smoothly.

She giggled. "Good." She pulled him in again and the party continued.

* * *

Tak had awoken from her slumber. Just two days ago, she had found love and expressed all throughout the city yesterday. Next to her was Zim, slumbering as she lay in his arms. She kissed his cheek. "Wake up, baby." She giggled.

He opened his eyes and yawned. "Morning." He smiled, then kissed her lips. "I love you."

_Life at the academy was hard for the most part. I was a rare sight to see. I was a female, but that's now why I stood out. I was stronger, faster, tougher than any of the males! But right when he said those words, my body became weak and fragile. Control and consciousness would have faded into the background if it were not for my for my heart. It sang in high pitches as my joy built itself upon explosive proportions. It was absolutely blissful!_

They got up and to prepare their things. Today they were leaving. All their experiences here will be cherished. Antion, was truly a land of beauty.

Tak left before he did to tease him. They'd meet up later anyway. The crowds of Irkens stood in the lounge as the they were being checked out. She handed in her key card as Zim walked down with his and Tak's luggage with a little difficulty.

She ran to him and caught a bag. "You're sweet Zim, but did you really have to bring all of them?"

"You took the key so the door would end up locked if we left. And I couldn't leave it outside the door because I thought they might get stolen."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Stolen, Zim?"

"Oh, right." He mentally slapped himself for forgetting that nothing bad ever happens here. Well, outside the underground that is.

The Irkens around spoke on their memories here they would cherish._ I would hear some of them saying that they might live here when they graduate. It was a fool's dream to live in Antion if you weren't born there. It was illegal to stay for more than a week straight. Antion was__ being overseen by the United Planets to keep things in check. Any possibility of impurity, such as drugs, weaponry, or even the mere mention of war was a penalty answerable by death! But the authorities excuse you for the most part. I mean, everyone there was that nice! But they expect their visitors to reciprocate their hospitality, at least when they're there. _Tak, herself didn't want to live on Antion, even if she could. She'd much rather live where no one else was. Just her, Zim and maybe a smeet or two.

Zim spotted Julia in the distance with another Ant. She was wrapped around his arm and she couldn't help but smile. "Wow. You move on fast."

Julia smiled as Julian emerged from behind them. "Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet Rian." _I felt like I finally had my happy ending._

Julian gave Tak a smile. He was happy for her, Zim, his sister, everyone. "I hope to see you all again."

Zim rubbed Julian's head "Don't worry, kid. I promise to see you again." They bid their farewells.

They got on the large carrier and waved at all the people below. It was time to say goodbye. _Antion's non-governmental state was practitional and proved effective thus far. __It was pure, clean. There was no war, no military, no government. Money didn't even exist there! All they had was peace, prosperity, and the desire to help each other. It was the perfect place to fall in love.  
_

* * *

This is the longest chapter thus far. Hehe. :D But I won't be able to continue without support, so please R&R.

The next chapter will contain the aftermath of this through Zim and Tak's eyes and how this all connects to canon. As well as the reason why Tak thought her dream was flashback back in the chapter "Winchester"

I also need help on another matter. I have no idea who should Dib's companion should be! I'm rather confused so I need help. Please recommend any OCs or canon characters. Maybe even an OC from another fanfic you read. I'll just make a request. So please, help a fellow fan out.

See you next time! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
